Obsidian Moonlight
by Melody21
Summary: Want, Take, Have was all it was supposed to be...just never accounted for feelings to get involved. Fuffy, language,sexual themes, if that offends you then don't read it :)
1. OM1

Title: Obsidian Moonlight

Rating: R

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Want, Take, Have was all it was supposed to be...just never accounted for feelings to get involved. AU.

Author Note: I don't own anything, characters, settings, season spoilers...all belong to the now cancelled show.

"FUCK!" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck

Faith continued her mantra for several seconds then spun around to face the calm blonde sitting on a tombstone passively gazing at her.

"This is your fault you know!" pausing for a moment she began to pace again "Twice now B!" Faith accused intensifying the glare she gave her sister slayer as she faced her again.

Buffy just sat there but couldn't help the little snort that passed her lips dismissively. She locked gazes with Faith and didn't flinch back from the rage she saw in her eyes, she merely just raised an eyebrow and gave Faith her annoying half smile that was full of self confidence that it pissed Faith off even more.

"You know what...Fuck you!" Faith turned around and walked off in a huff. Stupid bitch always does this, making my life more confus-

"Let go B" she tensed and refused to look at the girl who had laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Don't leave..." Buffy said softly, all traces of humor gone from her voice.

Faith groaned and ripped her arm away from the other girl her anger back full force "You always do this B, aren't you fucking tired of jerking me around! I mean for fuck sake I'm not indestructible...I feel things too ya'know"

"I know" Buffy murmured softly "I didn't think...well...I...shit I dunno what I was thinking" reluctantly she made a grab for Faith's hand "I really need you Fai"

Faith just gave her a look desperately trying to hold onto her anger and resentment but to her dismay soon melted under the down turned face. The silky blonde hair falling about her face hiding those big beautiful eyes, and the hint of a pout could be seen.

Sighing she reached forward and held the smaller slayer to her "you owe me B, I'm only doing this for you..." scowling she lifted Buffy's face up to meet hers "this is a one time deal though Buffy, I mean it"

Buffy gazed at the brown orbs which held her captive and couldn't help but smirk a little "Of course Fai"

"No! no, no, no, I'm serious B. No more double dating. No more set ups. I want you out of my dating life! Just avoid anyone who even say's the sentence with double date in it! This is the last time! Got it?"

"Sure" was the simple reply she got from the now smiling counterpart. Faith groaned again and allowed Buffy to drag her home. "So... pizza?"

Buffy walked happily beside the sulking brunette, she felt a little guilty though. She always seemed to rope Faith into doing things that were just...not Faith. Inwardly laughing she glanced at the younger slayer and felt all warm and content.

She and Faith had finally resolved their issues, albeit it only took the near end of the world, unleashing Slayers all over, reorganizing the watcher's council, a full night of booze, a heavy physical and emotional blow out and many, many nights there after trying to heal, but eventually they got it right and sat and talked, and shared, accused, felt remorse, self pity, self hate.

Buffy linked arms with the withdrawn brunette and stifled a laugh when Faith just looked up and glared at her.

Everything that happened after that night a few months ago had been great for her and her sister slayer, they had come to terms with everything that they had both done to eachother and no longer felt that awkwardness in eachothers presence. They were as close as they had ever been and Buffy was deliriously happy about it. She of course knew that Faith had always meant to be an important part of her life but back then she had never accepted it, never accepting her. But now, they had this bond between them that no one else had a chance at rivaling, sure Willow and Xander were still her best friends, but Faith was different, the connection between them is deeper something that Buffy cherished and never wanted to let slip ever again.

Sensing her thoughts turning becoming too overly dramatic Buffy just shrugged it off and reached into her pocket for the keys to their studio apartment building. They had moved in together after they finally settled down in Sydney. They were given the Job of recruiting the other Slayers and were based in Sydney, Australia.

As a gift from Giles they had the easiest and most relaxing job out of everyone. Sure they were called away every now and then but their job consisted of just traveling around the world, debriefing the slayer of their 'born duty' and allowing them a few days and hands on experiences to accept or decline the responsibilities of their 'destiny'.

Giles had resumed the head of council by unanimous voting from everyone around and had bashfully accepted the task. He then delegated jobs to the remaining loyal council members and remaining Scooby's.

They were all spread out and away from eachother. Dawn had stayed behind with Giles in England to become a watcher while Will had organized the covenant and was in charge of research and finances with Andrew. They were based in Detroit because Kennedy had to watch over the Hell mouth there with a few other slayers. Xander was in charge of constructing the new Council building and finding places around the world to house the slayers in each country.

Faith and I dropped into the couch and sat there in silence for a moment.

"The usual B?" Faith asked and got up in search of the phone.

"Yea thanks Fai, I'm just gonna take a quick shower k?" Yawning Buffy trudged over to her room and walked into her adjoining bathroom with Faith. They had struck it lucky; actually they were lucky to have Willow. After the battle with The First ended and with the demise of the Watchers Council, the red head had set off to find the hidden funds the Watcher's Council had left behind and were very much pleased with the results. Billions of dollars were transferred into a joint account only accessible by the Scooby Gang.

Willow then set about into investing and starting up accounts for each new slayer they came across making sure they had enough money to afford them a comfortable lifestyle outside of slaying duty and weekly salary deposits. It would seem the Council had been seriously stingy and had held onto their funds because it seemed that the money accumulating over the generations has made the Scooby's available to a never ending amount of money. Bill gates eat your heart out. Although they didn't flaunt it, they made sure they used it.

Shedding off her clothes she stepped into the shower spray and smiled upon recalling the day Faith had surprised her with the apartment.

_**Flashback.**_

"Fai" there was a distinct whine to her voice "can I take the blindfold off yet"

Faith chuckled a little "not yet B, c'mon stop pouting it's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" she said indignantly.

"Aww, I thought you said you loved my surprises"

"humph!" was the only reply she got out of the blonde and Faith smirked.

"C'mon B just a few more steps"

"Faith I look ridiculous walking around with a blindfold on, c'mon please can I take it off"

"No! Now quit being a baby and just hold out a little bit longer. I promise your gonna love my surprise...hopefully"

Buffy took an exaggerated deep breath and just let Faith guide her through a building and into an elevator before stepping out into a hallway and walking down a corridor. Suddenly Faith stopped and turned Buffy towards what she assumed was an opened door.

"Ok where are we?" Buffy asked curiously with childlike apprehension.

"It's all right now B, you can take off the blindfold"

Quickly Buffy did as she was told and gasped at what was before her. The first thing that caught her attention was the view of Sydney harbor and the high rises of Sydney CBD through the outside balcony doors. "Fai..." she said breathlessly walking a couple of steps forward she glanced back at Faith and she was scuffing her foot at the ground.

"I went ahead and bought an apartment B. Please don't be mad I just got tired of hearing you bitch about living at the hotel that I thought that...well were rich now so why not spend a few ya'know...I mean if ya don't like it then you could always buy your own apartment..."

"Faith!" snapping her head up she gazed at the teary eyed blonde before her and assumed the worse "shit B I'm sorry, I should have consulted you...I'm such an ass sometimes, I just... well I saw it and had a look..."

Buffy had walked over to the now flustered brunette and laid a finger to her lips immediately shutting her up.

"This place...this is ours?" Buffy asked her softly.

Faith couldn't do much else but nod.

"You bought this...for us? You and me?"

Again with the nodding.

"Jesus Faith..." Buffy exhaled and a beautiful smile lighted up her face as she gazed at the brunette "God do you know how much I love you right now? Shit this place is amazing Fai" Grabbing a hold of the dazed brunettes hand she guided her further into the apartment "Show me around?"

Faith had seriously lost the ability to move or think she loves me? A goofy looking smile lit up her face as she turned to the amused blonde and regained her ability to think. Smirking she leant forward and whispered huskily "Bedroom first?"

Buffy giggled and shoved at her "shut up Fai...although I would like to see how you set my room up"

Faith gave her a devilish smile. "C'mon B" walking back to the opened front door she closed it and turned to Buffy who had started to wander aimlessly through the wide open space. The apartment that Faith had purchased was huge; it was the whole two top floors of the apartment building and as soon as you walked through the door the kitchen was situated to the right with stainless steel appliances and every Commercial chef's dream for utensils and cooking equipment and a comfy retro island that went around the side as if in a bar with stools of different colour's. Murals and tasty art work adorned the walls and Buffy had been transfixed with the Asian inspired mural that adorned the wall separating their bedrooms.

Faith had made sure that the interior decorator she hired to furnish out the space was clear that the living space be funky yet mature and the two main bedrooms that was connected with a bathroom be easily distinguished; one being bright, sweet and homely while the other is rich with more darker colour settings with a luxurious feel.

Faith didn't stump on technology and fixed the place with plasma TV's and state of the art sound systems and lighting that could be handled by voice activation. The main room had one main remote and that controlled everything; from the blinds to the light settings. She made sure that they both had a flat screen in their rooms as well as an entertainment set. Their connecting bathroom was tiled a dark blue and had both a very large spa bath as well as a two person shower. Every inch of the apartment was designed just for the room mates. On the upper floor was their very own gym and work out room and that led out to an open patio and mini garden. The spiral stair case which is found to the left upon entry adds to the apartment a more industrial feel because of its steely rusty look.

They had really comfy and quirky things adorning the open space of the living room / dinning room from things such as a hammock tied between two pillars to cute little stuffed toys, one being the big bumble bee in a corner and a black and white panther before the long settee for foot stool.

All in all it basically summed up both tenants personalities and Buffy was ecstatic.

Faith had one more surprise for Buffy though "ready for this B?" she said with a hint of amusement and shyness. Faith had walked to the last door in the apartment and with a flourish opened it up to show the blonde a room just for their clothing and shoes. Buffy's squeal of excitement was heard and before Faith knew anything she had a Buffy sized shape rush past her into the room.

Faith stood back and watched as the stunned yet excited Blonde walked around the room. It was decked out with a little island counter that showed off their jewelry and other trinkets through a separated glass casing and the walls all held up thousands of clothing all separated into pants, jeans, tops, dressy, casual, jackets, leather, denim, even belts. But on one wall was mainly for Buffy as it adorned her many shoes.

Beaming at Faith she walked over and planted a kiss on the younger slayers cheek.

"Thank you Fai..." she whispered as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Faith.

Faith just shrugged and sighed contently as her arms wrapped around the one person in the entire world she had ever fell in love with.

_**End Flash back**_

"YO B! hurry the fuck up yea! Or didn't you get the memo that we is going through some major drought!" Faiths pounding on the door reverberated around the room.

Buffy rolled her eyes turning off the jet of water and exited the shower. "Yeah, yeah" she called out as she rapped the towel around her head and slipped on her robe. "Is the pizza here yet?" she called out.

"Yeah I just paid for it...what movie you wana watch tonight" came the muffled reply as Faith walked away from the door.

Stepping out of the steamed bathroom she padded bare foot to the main area and joined Faith on the couch and grabbed for a slice.

"So...who's the guy that roped you into a double date tomorrow night B?" Faith asked around a mouthful of garlic bread.

"Oh!" Buffy started off enthusiastically "remember those guys from the club we went to last week end? Chase and Matt? Yeah well Chase asked me to come out with him and yeah..."

"I got hooked in because you chickened out and dragged me along for the ride" Faith completed.

"Faith" Buffy wined.

"What? Its true Blondie, you always do this, cant handle a fucking date with out me so you get me to come along and it ends the same everytime...we bring them here, you have your night of fun, you dump him and I have to explain to the chick I made plans with why I couldn't go out and have my own fun"

Buffy pouted and stared at the TV and mumbled something Faith couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't always dump him"

Faith rolled her eyes and ignored the pouting slayer. "Whatever B"

A week later Buffy found herself bored and restless in their apartment after a night of slaying. Faith was called away to recruit another Slayer and was due back any moment. Buffy missed her and was feeling a little lonely. True to what Faith predicted Buffy and Faith had gone on the double date and the next day Buffy found herself making excuses to the guy why she couldn't see him again. Faith had sat back with a smirk as soon as Chase left and an 'I told ya so' look plastered on her face.

The jingling of keys and the door creaking open perked the little slayer up and she stood and waited for Faith to show herself.

"Honey I'm home" came the husky and sarcastic drawl.

Buffy rushed forward and basically leaped into Faith's arms. Faith gained her balance and chuckled "guess you missed me huh?" came the cocky reply.

"What did you get me?" Buffy asked excitedly as she bounced around like a five year old on a sugar rush in front of her.

Faith stood back and gave the blonde a look "what makes you think I got you something? I was away on business B not a social call"

Buffy pouted and you could see the excitement seep out of her "you didn't get me anything?" she said childishly.

"No" came the curt reply as Faith walked forward hiding the smile that had creeped onto her face.

"Oh" came the dejected reply from behind her. Faith entered her room and put down her bags and opened one suitcase revealing a wrapped up box.

"you know I think I spoil you B, Your getting awfully bratty" Faith hid the box behind her back as she leant against the door frame to her bedroom peering out at the now dejected blonde.

"I'm not bratty" Buffy replied indignantly.

Sighing and rolling her eyes Faith walked forward and dropped the carefully wrapped gift on Buffy's lap "here ya go brat, enjoy"

Buffy perked up and tore at the gift wanting to know what she got. "Oh wow"

Faith sat beside her avoiding looking at her. It was always like this; she would buy her a gift and get excited about giving it to her roomie but got all nervous and shy when she opened it.

"d'ya like it?" Faith questioned the awed Slayer. Faith had gotten her a beautiful sketch of the look out Faith had discovered whilst in the Philippines. The drawing was done by a very talented young artist and Faith couldn't resist. She knew Buffy would appreciate such beauty and so she bought it.

"You went here?" Buffy asked still looking at the sketch.

"Yeah amazing huh?"

Buffy just nodded and took one last look at the sketch before she gave Faith her customary kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Fai" Buffy said and gave her a hug before going off to her bedroom to find a place for it.

Faith just sat there watching the blonde retreat before she placed her fingers to the spot she had kissed, a small smile gracing her face.

Yeah she was in love with a chick that was the definition of straight not to mention the only person that she had ever trusted. She was seriously screwed, every day that passed Faith fell even more in love with Buffy and yet it tore at her because she knew nothing would come of it.

Sighing with sadness this time she walked over to Buffy's room and stood there for a moment at her door before walking in and sitting down on the blondes bed "hey I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm having a case of jet lag"

Buffy looked at her and pouted "But I missed you"

Faith felt a jolt in her heart at those words. "I can sleep with you B if that's what you want"

Buffy beamed at her and nodded vigorously. "ok, I'll just brush my teeth k?" before Faith could respond the Blonde had bounded over to the bathroom.

Few minutes later Buffy walked out and walked over to her bed still smiling. "c'mon you...your turn"

Faith grumbled and got up slowly making her way tiredly into the bathroom to quickly do her nightly routine before stripping down to just her underwear and tossing her day clothes in a hamper then walking into her room to fetch an oversized shirt to sleep in.

Normally she just slept in the buff but because she was sleeping next to miss priss she couldn't afford that luxury. Walking back into Buffy's room she crawled into her side of the bed and laid next to the already sleepy slayer.

Faith was amused at times like this because Buffy looked like the most harmless thing in the world, wrapped up in her comforter and piles of pillows almost drowning her she looked adorable and Faiths heart sighed at the sight.

Buffy peeked at Faith and smiled. "Night Fai, I'm glad your home safely"

Home the word resounded in her head, something Faith never had till the blonde lying next to her, she smiled and leant over giving the girl a kiss on her forehead in silent thank and wonderment.

"Night baby" she murmured as she watched Buffy doze off.

And it went on like this for a couple more months. Neither wanting to sleep alone so they swapped beds, Buffy sometimes sleeping in Faith's bed with her and vice versa. They only did that though when they didn't have their own company, and to Buffy's irritation Faith had been bringing about more one night stands than she used to. Not to say Buffy was being a Virgin Mary but she missed curling up next to Faith at night.

Buffy didn't mind though and was grateful and slightly curious as to why Faith hadn't actually dated anyone more than the one night.

That was until Tracy.

Tracy seemed to be the one that Faith didn't mind having for more than one night, and although Buffy didn't actually have anything against the girl, Tracy seemed to rub Buffy the wrong way and she couldn't figure what it was about her that irked her so badly.

She had seen Faith with a lot of people since they came to Sydney. Men and women and none of them had ever got a rise out of her like Tracy did. Of course she hid it from Faith and made sure she kept her thoughts to herself but whenever she saw Tracy coming out of Faith's room or whenever she saw them sprawled out on the couch she felt her stomach churn and didn't know why.

Maybe because your jealous the voice in her head had whispered one night when she was thinking about it but Buffy shook the thought away and ignored such a thought. But upon analyzing it some more Buffy decided that maybe she was jealous, of course only in a platonic 'Tracy the fucking bitch is stealing my bestfriend away' kinda way.

But jealous none the less.

Feeling kinda at ease with her revelation Buffy decided the best course of action is to book a night with Faith in advance for a night of movies and fun like old times.

Buffy felt a pang at the thought she actually had to book Faith, she was so used to having Faith wanting to spend time with her.

Guess she does spoil me the blonde thought sadly before she perked up and resolved to not let her petty jealousy eat at her.


	2. OM2

Title: Obsidian Moonlight

Rating: R

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Want, Take, Have was all it was supposed to be...just never accounted for feelings to get involved. AU.

Faith sat next to Buffy on the couch after she came back from Moscow and couldn't help but think of how beautiful the blonde was. The blonde had been called away for two weeks and although Faith was relieved to have Buffy gone that long she had seriously gone through Buffy withdrawal and had missed her sister slayer.

Before she had left, Faith had subtly started to push Buffy away and the more she pushed the more Faiths heart had hurt. She knew Buffy was clueless and thought that Tracy and her were getting serious but that was far from the truth. Sure Tracy was a fine piece of ass but Faith was merely using her as she did everyone else, there were no feelings between her and Tracy but lust.

Pointless but true, Faith was getting a little weary about sleeping next to Buffy at night. Those nights without doubt were the only times Faith had a peaceful nights sleep but the fact that she woke cuddled up next to the blonde tore at her heart and to do that every morning sorta put a damper on a person especially one that was hopelessly in love with the oblivious blonde.

Thus enter Tracy, the exotic, sexy girl Faith had met at a bar. Tracy was the bar owner's daughter and they had hit it off, she was sure that the girl didn't want anything more than a fuck but as the weeks drew on Faith was getting a little cautious around the sexy female. A fuck was all it was supposed to be, no attachments or other agenda's involved. It was great for both of them at least Faith thought so. Tracy had started sprouting the jealous girlfriend act and they had started to argue a lot more than usual.

Lucky for Faith her roomie had been called away and couldn't witness the tension rising between Faith and her pseudo girlfriend. Flinching slightly at the thought she tried to cover it up by coughing a little and waved away Buffy's concern when her green eyes looked at her.

Tracy and her had bonded and become somewhat friends, they had a very open relationship which Faith was grateful for and they kept personal chit chat to a minimal, but over the last two weeks Faith noticed Tracy becoming a little more possessive and jealous as to who Faith spent her nights with and as much as Faith had been trying her hardest not to revert back to her old self and kick the bitch to the curb, fact is Faith sorta liked the feisty brunette.

She was drop dead gorgeous, with deep cerulean eyes that stood out against her caramel skin and dark brown silky tresses. Those full pouty lips and straight white teeth not to mention her perfect nose. Faith could safely say that as far as girlfriends go she had struck it lucky. Her girl was model material she had all the right curves in all the right places and she couldn't get enough of her.

Problem was no matter what, Faith would always come back to Buffy. Something inside her kept screaming for the blonde and admittedly that had been the cause of many fights between Tracy and Faith, the fact is, that when it comes to the brunettes preference, Buffy wins in every category. Tracy had no chance.

But tonight she wasn't supposed to think about such things because her girl was back and she had missed her. They were gonna sit in and watch a movie like always.

Faith took a deep breath and released it loudly annoying the blonde who sat contently at the other end of the couch involved in the movie.

"Fai shut up...it's the good bit"

Rolling her eyes Faith just looked at Buffy with longing and forced herself to look away from the object of her desires. She heard Buffy giggle and a smile lit up her own face at the sound. They were watching 'Hitch', Buffy had brought home pirated movies from overseas and they were currently trying to watch all the ones she wanted to see in the one night.

She looked over and saw Buffy yawn and a tender smile slipped on her face "B if you're tired you can go to sleep ya know?"

Buffy shook her head "nah I wana spend time with you and the movie is good"

"The movie aint goin anywhere Blondie" I say and watch you sit up to face me.

"You trying to get rid of me Faith?" you asked with a playful glare.

I chuckled "now where would you get that idea from?" I retort mockingly while placing a pensive finger to my chin.

Your famous pout appears and my breath hitches. How can you make that so endearingly cute yet sexy at the same time.

"Aww come on put that away, I was only playin"

Your pout intensifies and an evil smirk dons my face "c'mon B quit it"

Your eyes start to tear up and I snort and turn away dismissing you.

"Faii..." you whine crawling over to me. "Stop being a bitch"

"now that's where your wrong cutie" Buffy had crawled over to her and was now straddling her lap much to Faith's amusement "I'm not the bitch in our relationship " flipping her over she had Buffy pinned under her. "You are" she said huskily before diving in and tickling her.

Buffy squealed "Noooo! Stop ...Faiii!" she gasped out between giggles "please stop"

"I'm a bitch huh?" I say teasingly with an arched brow.

"Nooo stop please...your not...i'm sor...sorryyy" you laugh out.

I laugh along with you just watching you wriggle beneath me begging me to stop.

"Alright, alright" I say stopping but not moving from my spot above you. Your breathing heavily and trying to glare at me but cant get it right coz your breathing in as much oxygen as you can get. Your face has gone red from our impromptu tickling fight and you look so sexy.

I smirk down at you before easing my self up teasingly brushing my body against yours and your face flushes a deeper red and I chuckle at your reaction.

"Get up B" I command and you give me this look that makes me laugh.

"Getting all Dom on me Fai?" you ask teasingly even as you sit up.

"Nah baby, just wana position you properly" I reply flippantly.

You laugh a bit and watch as I sit down and bring your head to rest on my lap.

Looking up at me you give me a small smile before turning your head to resume watching the movie. I casually run my fingers through your silky strands and sigh in content as do you.

I heat up slightly as I feel your rhythmic breathing hit me through my sweats, I don't know how long I sat there for but the next time I look down at you I see that you have dozed off.

Not wanting to disturb you I just sit and watch over you and soon follow you into the land of nod. My last thought was that my neck will hurt like a bitch when I wake up but I dismiss it and lose myself in my sleepy haze.

I'm dreaming of you again in the most private way and I know this can only be a dream because it's the only way I could ever have you. Your gentle hands are all over me bringing such sweet pleasure with your teasing touches while I had my head buried in the nape of your neck tasting your skin.

I hear you groan and a shot of pleasure strikes though me, your hands are torturing me by not moving them where I need them the most and I just know that you're playing with me just as you play with me in reality.

You always lead me on and make me beg, wanting to hear me plead for you. I bet it turns you on to know you have such power over me huh? Knowing that all you had to do was look at me a certain way to send my body ablaze.

I gasp as your soft hand finally comes into contact with my skin and crawls deliciously slow up my stomach. You draw patterns upon my skin and I bite down a little on your neck to stifle a groan as you finally work your way up to my aching breasts, you jerk on my lap at that and I smile wickedly knowing how much you're sensitive to such things.

I trail my lips up your neck and hear you moan out my name, I feel you play with my nipple and I groan slightly "B" I say breathlessly in your ear.

The hot air on your sensitive skin causes you to grind into me a bit more and before I rip away from you to lift off your shirt you halt all movements and stop touching me all together.

I'm lost to all the pleasure you've put me through and the slow grind you took up has stopped also, I look up at you and your eyes have gone dark with lust and a small smile plays at your lips as your hand slowly teases my nipples again.

All of a sudden I don't feel you anymore and I groan in disappointment.

"Fai" I hear your husky voice and realize that I had closed my eyes. I stare at you for a moment not understanding why you stopped and in my haze I didn't really feel up to your teasing ways tonight. I smile at you a little before just grabbing at you and turning you over, pinning you underneath me watching as your eyes widen in surprise.

"Not tonight B" I huskily whisper to you before claiming your sweet lips with my own. You stiffen up a little and gasp and I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

At first I didn't understand your lack of response but you eventually melt under me and return my kisses. I was surprised at how tender you were being tonight because usually you just delve into me like a bitch in heat but hey I wasn't complaining. Dream Buffy usually lead the show as she did in reality so I just went along with it.

I focused on my tongue brushing against yours and smile as I heard you groan again. Your hands have tentively wrapped themselves around me and a knowing feeling at the back of my mind starts.

Ignoring it I deepen the kiss and I shift a little to get more comfortable. You break the kiss to throw your head back and moan and I take the opportunity to start trailing kisses along your jaw and down your neck again.

Your hold on me tightens and you bring me up for another kiss. this seems a little too real I thought as I run my hands down your body skimming the bit of exposed flesh of your toned tummy.

I stiffen when I feel how warm you are and pause a bit before running my hands along your stomach as a test. My body fills with dread and I break the kiss and close my eyes tight as I focus on the jumping flesh beneath my fingers oh shit

I snap my eyes open and gaze at you in surprise as I see you raggedly taking in breaths and trying to pull me in for another kiss.

Your cheeks are flushed and your pupils dilated. Your lips bruised from my kisses and I feel the pain in my heart twist with the sight. I experienced my first combined panic, horny, scared, joyful, and guilt attack ever and it overwhelms me.

I inadvertently shift and I see you close your eyes and bite your lip as you struggle not to let loose the moan lodged in your throat. I look down and remember where my knee was and whimper and gasp as I quickly get off you.

You try holding on but I'm too quick for that. Stumbling a little but gain my balance and take a few steps away from you.

You out stretch your arm towards me beckoning me to come back confused to my abrupt retreat. "Fai?" you question your voice husky from arousal and curiously gaze at me with your heated eyes.

I shake my head at you and look around wildly.

Buffy sat up slowly trying not to startle the obviously freaking out Faith. She didn't know what happened; one minute she was trying to wake her ass up to go to bed then the next they were both involved in a really heavy make out session.

Buffy ran a shaky hand through her hair and gazed imploringly at Faith trying to figure out what she was thinking. She felt a stab of fear that maybe Faith was repulsed at the idea of touching her the way she had been just a few moments ago.

"Faith?" I asked again and she just kept gazing at the floor "Faith look at me" I say more sternly getting up and standing in front of her. I see her tense up a moment before her body sags and she lets out a small sigh.

When she slowly raises her head to face me I gasp slightly to see unshed tears in her brown eyes. I take another step towards her but she steps back and closes her eyes as if in pain. Her voice breaks the silence a moment later and I hear the devastation in her voice and it breaks my heart.

"B...Buffy I'm so sorry...I was asleep...and I thought you were a dream...I never meant...I was dreaming B..." you get out in a mumble desperately pleading with your eyes for me to understand. "I..." deep breath "I don't...I'm sorry I just...you're not gonna believe me...Shit!" you cry out frustrated running a hand through your hair "I was sleeping and I thought I was still dreaming...I didn't mean to do that...I...please" you break eye contact with me and whisper "don't hate me B...I'm sorry" your body sags in defeat and I stand there for a moment not comprehending why you were being so hard on yourself.

I see a lone tear slip from your eyes and that propels me into action. Stepping up to you I wrap you in a hug and refuse to let go when you struggle with me for a moment before a sob escapes and you bury your face in my neck crying and desperately holding onto me.

"Hey" I say gently "it's ok" I pause for a moment "unexpected, but ok" I run my hand soothingly down your back trying to calm your harsh sobs.

"Fai...c'mon baby...shhhh...I'm not mad or nothing...see still best friends...not even weirded out by it...c'mon it's alright" I hear you calm down and relax slightly into me and to my amusement nuzzle into my wet neck.

I laugh a little and feel you tense up and I quickly rush to explain "no, no I'm not laughing at you...just that...if you weren't such a blubbering mess" I feel you tense up again but I hold you tighter to me "you would of realized Fai...I wasn't exactly trying to fight you off...in fact I kind of thought it was...nice"

You gently push away from me looking at me with startled and disbelieving eyes.

"You liked the fact I forced myself on you?" you say harshly.

I flinch a little "well..." at a loss for words.

"See...Fuck!" you disentangle yourself from me completely backing away from me "I knew I'd fuck up somehow. Sooner or later I knew I would"

"Wait Fai no..." I try to break in but you're to into your self pity act that you ignore me and continue ranting about how much of a fuck up you are. I growl and step up to you quickly sweeping your feet from under you and straddle your legs so you couldn't get up.

You gaze back at me with surprise. "Now listen" I say in that voice I use that brooks no argument "you are not a fuck up! I don't want to repeat my self Faith so listen up. Look at me...does it look like I'm angry?" after a silent moment you raise a brow "well ok...before...did it seem like I was angry?" I pause and let you digest before moving on "I don't really know how your feeling but I'll tell you how I feel...So yes we kissed...yes we...because if you analyze it I did kiss back...I liked it Fai, I don't regret it, I don't want you too either. I don't want to waste our progress on our friendship over something like this...if it weirds you out we can forget it...no big...but don't ever...EVER say you're a fuck up in my presence again...your far from it...Got it!" I shove up from you and allow you to sit up on your own, contemplating my words. "You're my best friend Faith; I don't want you to revert back to blocking me out, I couldn't handle that...we've been through too much for that, so just...please stop beating yourself up about it...I'm ok...I'm not hurt" I pause and swallow dying inside at my next words "Tracy wont ever know" I whisper.

Faith swivels her head and looks at me. Her dark eyes pinning me to the spot "She's got nothing to do with this B...this is between me and you"

Not understanding Buffy just nods and hides the pain at hearing those words said to her she must really like Tracy "I understand"

Getting up from the floor Faith steps up to Buffy who had now focused her attention on the ground "no I don't think you do...B...I..."

just say it Faith bit her lip "Tracy and me... we aren't really going out...she's just my fuck buddy...I know I made it seem as if we were but there's nothing more than lust between us...so really there's nothing for me to feel guilty about. I didn't cheat on her coz...well...she's not in a position for me to be able to cheat on her" coward!

Buffy felt a surge of relief flood through her and looked up at Faith. "Oh"

Faith just smiled and took a tentative step towards the blonde "so uh...we cool?" she asked tentively.

Buffy smiled and embraced her sister slayer burying her face in Faiths neck "like ice"

She felt Faith relax and chuckle "dork" she mumbled back affectionately.

Buffy broke away "you calling me a whale's dick?" Buffy scrunched up her face.

Faith stood there a moment confused. what the fuck?

Buffy giggled "that's what a dork is...it's a whale's dick"

Faith just gave the blonde a look and shook her head. Wrapping her arms around the giggly blonde she smirked "B...you need a hobby"

Faith was glad that they were at ease about what had happened and they could still joke around, but something was still eating away at her and she desperately wanted to ignore it but found that the more she tried to deny it the more it came back to her.

As she followed Buffy into her bedroom she couldn't shake off the feeling of hope that had stirred with the little encounter and as much as Faith tried not to, the lingering feeling got stronger and stronger as Buffy knelt up next to her in bed and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Night Fai"

laying next to the slightly curled up blonde Faith desperately tried shoving the feeling aside because she didn't want to hope, knowing if she did she'd open herself up to what she knew would be the biggest and harshest disappointment of her life, but looking down at the curled up blonde now in her arms...that hope just wouldn't die.


	3. OM3

Title: Obsidian Moonlight

Rating: R

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Want, Take, Have was all it was supposed to be...just never accounted for feelings to get involved. AU.

As the sunlight filtered through the balcony doors, Faith shifted and groaned automatically reaching out for Buffy she realized with lazy amusement that during the night she had rolled over and was now curled up on the edge of the bed.

Faith gently placed her arm around the dozing slayer and drew her into the middle of the bed back into her arms. Watching with a smile as Buffy unconsciously snuggled deeper into her arms she leaned over slightly and licked her dry lips gazing at the exposed flesh that could be seen thanks to Buffy's little tank top. The golden skin of her delicate shoulder peeked through from under the duvet and despite how early it was Faith felt a stirring within her.

Oh come on! It's like fucking 7 in the morning you perve! And already your thinking about molesting her...even AFTER last night Ignoring her thoughts she took a deep breath and couldn't dissuade the attack of hormones running through her and growled in silent frustration.

Knowing the risks and discarding them Faith slowly and gently ran her fingers slowly across the expanse of silky skin and brushed Buffy's hair to the side. The jolt of pleasure that shot through at touching Buffy's skin made Faith instinctually shut her eyes how the fuck does anyone have such smooth skin! It should be fucking banned...shit even when she's asleep she kills me! Slowly and gently Faith rested her nose at the curve of the blondes neck and nuzzled it slightly before placing a soft kiss there.

Inhaling a little Faith was in a daze at what was pure Buffy God...What is this...mmm can't get over how she smells so nice so early in the morning her sweet thoughts turned sour Too fucking early...I'm horny, copping cheap feels and on the verge of being a fucking sap sprouting poetic shit like this...who the fuck have I become! No scratch that what the fuck has SHE done to me! what a way to start the day

Faith rolled her eyes and rolled away from the tantalizing blonde angry at herself and unfairly resenting the little slayer.

The childish growl startled Faith out of her reverie and she glanced over taking in the small pout that adorned her slayers face before she grabbed at her duvet and tossed them over herself.

"Mmm...Lets sleep some more" she requested groggily her voice muffled slightly by the covers.

Buffy reached over under the covers and pulled Faith under with her.

Faith had to smile at the glimpse of childishness the older slayer exuded early in the mornings. Looking at her in the intimacy of the moment under the covers and being so close Faith contemplated the power Buffy had on her moods. Looking over at the sleepy blonde with her bed hair and lazy eyes still sparkling at her it was all too tempting and as Faith breathed in the unmistakable and intoxicating scent of Buffy, she had to shut her eyes trying to control the urge to grab at the cute blonde.

I have to fucking get away Faith thought desperately.

"Morning B" I say softly instead smiling as your gorgeous greens lock with mine and grumble an incoherent reply as you move forward and hug me around the waist burying your head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Sleep" you command grumpily and I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Alright cave slayer...you can sleep but I gotta get up this morning"

After the words left my mouth I felt her tense up and flinched slightly this is not good

"Noooo..."you childishly say and I sigh a little in relief "It's too early...sleep more!" you grunt out and make sure you show me your pout before again burying your face in the crook of my shoulder, this time tossing your leg over mine aswell.

Faith laid there for a moment taking in the moment where Buffy had basically half laid on top of her. Licking her dry lips "B..." she starts off hesitantly.

"No! Where ever you have to go can wait..." throwing the covers aside Buffy glanced at the digital clock on my bedside "Geeze Fai...it's like 7. 30 in the morning! I'm sure that you can sleep in some more...besides...I gotta make you breakfast" Buffy smirks at Faith and watches as she sighs and nods in agreement.

"Argh! fine whatever, but ya gotta get ya ass outta bed now coz I got plans for today"

Buffy merely raises an eyebrow in question but Faith ignores it and climbs outta bed. Before she could fully get out Buffy reaches over and tugs her back down assuming the same position as before.

Faith on her back with Buffy's head resting on her shoulder with her arm and leg flung over Faith, her arm over her stomach and her leg entwined between the brunettes.

It seemed that despite last night Buffy kept to her word and wasn't weirded out by Faith.

Faith sighed knowing the morning ritual of getting up with the stubborn blonde and laid there for a few minutes savoring and putting to memory the feeling of the moment before gently pushing at the blonde when she remembered where she had to be later on.

"Baby c'mon..."

Buffy just laid there a moment and a flash of insecurity went through her Is she trying to get away from me?

"Why do you want to leave so badly" she voices out watching intently as Faith avoids eye contact. The apprehension starts to build but she keeps it at bay. "Fai?"

Faith hears the trepidation in the blonde's voice and wants so desperately to reassure her but didn't know how.

"Umm...I already told ya B...I got things to do today" Faith notices the small frown appearing on Buffy's face and adds "Not that I wana be anywhere else right now, I just really gotta get this shit out of the way ya'know"

Buffy just looked at her sister slayer contemplating, she felt somewhat reassured by her words but there was just something there that was amiss but she couldn't figure out what.

"Oh?" she tries to play off the uninterested voice "like what?"

Faith froze, where she didn't really want to keep things from Buffy, she felt this moment was one of those times where if she kept her mouth shut everyone involved would live on happier. Of coarse usually that didn't involve the annoying pout of death that she would get when Buffy realized she was keeping something from her. How she could ever distinguish between 'too personal' and just 'personal discomfort' was beyond Faith, but without fail Buffy would some how rip the information from her...stubborn bitch

"Oh...um...well you see..." Faith started brokenly between pauses and Buffy cut in.

"Obviously I can't Faith"

oh, oh...serious tone, I'm in shit I look at her and see she got her resolve face on and inwardly roll my eyes stupid Willow Faith knew she couldn't straight out lie and she knew she never ever wanted to lie to the blonde again but fuck! Was she ever looking for an escape out of this conversation. if there' a God...FUCKIN HELP!

Avoiding eye contact with the blonde she spoke softly but with strength showing that she had already committed to the plans no matter how it may look or tear at her. "I gotta meet up with Tracy today, we uhh planned on having a day... together...sorta" despite her own resolve her voice trailed off uncertainly.

Faith risked a look at Buffy and felt like the biggest bitch when she saw the flash of hurt in her eyes before her infamous walls came up.

"Oh" was all Buffy could say as she climbed out of bed distancing herself away from the younger slayer. what did you expect, last night was a mistake you both agreed, nothing more could ever come out of it...then why does it hurt so much the whispered thought came at the end.

"B..." Faith said cautiously reaching out to her.

Buffy set her jaw and strode purposely passed the stunned brunette "What do you want for breakfast" she basically spat out at her.

For a moment Faith just sat there on the bed not comprehending anything before rushing to follow her obviously pissed off room mate. great goin Faith...prove to her how much of a heartless bitch you are

Faith watched as the blonde determinedly avoided looking at her and started grabbing ingredients from around the kitchen hastily chopping things up. Faith slowly stepped forward towards the irate blonde and saw her tense up.

She had her back to me and was chopping at the kitchen island, the sun shining through the sky light hitting her just perfectly to give her that extra glow Shit Faith...this is no time to be sprouting your pathetic mumble jumble shit! she chastised herself.

Sliding her arms around the tense blonde Faith rested her head on her shoulder and reached out to stop the hasty chopping she was doing. Faith felt herself heat up from the intimate position and berated herself for the inappropriate thoughts at such a time.

"B listen...Tracy and me aren't...look...I...what I'm tryna say is...well...Fuck" Faith started then sighed trying to find words to express something to the other slayer.

"I woke up next to the most gorgeous girl this morning" she started off huskily in her ear not really knowing where she was going with this but just letting her self speak freely "I don't want to leave her today...you gotta believe that, watching you make me breakfast B, waking up with you...there's no doubt it's the best way that I could ever hope to be woken up to..." pausing and biting her lip a little she continued "I don't want you to think that I'd rather be somewhere else when all I really wana do is sleep in with you" Feeling Buffy relax a little Faith continued "Don't think I forgot about last night...I didn't. How could I? Jesus Buffy if you only knew...knew how much...I don't' know" taking in a deep breath "I know this situation looks shady...but really don't read into things...you know how much assuming pisses me off, just know that you're the one I want to spend time with you've always been the one that I've ever wanted to spend my time with...but I made a commitment..."

Buffy was frozen as a mixture of emotions ran through her. Relief being at the forefront followed by joy then jealousy and a big dollop of confusion, despite all this she was extremely touched at the rare sight of Faith baring herself emotionally to her and leant into the comforting embrace "Sorry Fai" she mumbled content to just stand there like this for a while longer breakfast forgotten in the meantime.

Faith on the other hand was horrified at what she had said where the fuck did that shit come from the brunette was just wishing for the words to be taken back when all of a sudden her mouth betrayed her again with even a more horrifying request "can I kiss you" she had murmured softly, at first not believing she had said it out loud but by the stiff form in her arms she knew she must of.

Faith was pleasantly surprised that Buffy hadn't turned around and slapped her unfortunately though she was becoming a little concerned great Faith you broke her the silence is so strong between them and they continued to just stand there with Buffy wrapped up in Faiths arms and staring straight ahead.

Shit! What do I do? I've already said it... might aswell go with it Faith could feel the pounding of her heart as she leant down and tightened her hold of the blonde slowly as to warn the other slayer of her actions, she then lightly placed her lips on the side of her neck.

Buffy's breath hitched and Faith noticed that her breathing was coming in a little short and faster than normal. Taking that as a sign to continue Faith placed soft lingering kisses up and down her neck happy that Buffy had tilted her head to provide Faith with better access.

"Fai" she sighed out in a whisper and Faith reacted by gripping onto her tighter. The air around the room was palpable with a tense sexual charge slowly escalating by the second.

Buffy was in heaven she had closed her eyes and shut off all thoughts, just focusing on the feel of Faiths talented mouth on her skin.

Faith was ecstatic is this really fucking happening? she questioned herself then finally tasted the skin she had been kissing, biting softly at the flesh and hearing the soft groan escape from the blonde confirming it for her.

Working kisses up her slayers neck she whispered huskily "God B you taste so good" licking and biting a little causing her to squirm and groan more. The sound of straining metal cut through the silence and Faith glanced down as Buffy's grip on the counter tightened.

Smirking Faith bent down and again nibbled at the sensitive skin at the one spot she knew Buffy loved; the pulse point and listened in drunken pleasure as she let out a guttural moan.

oh fuck this is too...gotta...want...need more! turning around suddenly Buffy had Faith pinned against the opposite wall and attacked her mouth throwing all inhibition to the side.

Moaning against the eager mouth, Buffy felt Faith gasp and slipped her tongue inside seeking out Faiths and starting up a duel.

Pushing Faith harder into the wall Buffy ran her hands down the brunette's body desperate for more contact but the gentle push made Buffy stop and freeze.

Faith was without doubt enjoying herself, she gazed at the insecure blonde and smirked slightly leaning in and teasingly flicking her tongue out at Buffy's bottom lip amused as Buffy automatically slid her eyes shut and followed Faith's mouth attempting to capture it in another kiss but Faith held a hand out and stopped the Blonde from leaning in any closer.

Brushing a light hand over one flushed cheek Faith gazed at her and waited for Buffy to open her eyes and let slip a soft smile trying to reassure the blonde aswell as herself that this is what they both wanted.

They were just standing there a moment not really moving when Faith started to slowly push Buffy back a bit so she could kneel in front of her.

Buffy was dazed and slightly surprised at Faiths bold move but didn't say anything just waiting for what Faith did next.

Moving slowly Faith reach out to the yielding blonde and placed her hands at the hem of her top raising it and watching with awe as the tanned tummy was revealing itself. Following the material Faith placed her mouth on the exposed flesh and teased the skin with light feathery kisses.

Buffy just stood there and felt herself heat up even more as Faith paid special attention to her stomach, trailing kisses along her flesh and teasing her in a way that was slowly driving her insane.

Stopping her exploration she just kneeled and stared at the stomach in awe as if not believing it was in front of her and slowly trailed her fingers across it, amazed as the muscles twitched underneath her soft caress.

Watching as Faith refused to look away from her hands she sighed in delight as the fingers brushed the underside of her breasts.

Standing up abruptly Faith drew Buffy into her arms and gave her a searing kiss before once again pushing the blonde away and standing before her waiting for the dazed blonde to catch her bearings then reaching out for the skin above the tank top and smiling slightly at hearing Buffy respond with a slight intake of breath.

"You're so responsive B..." Faith murmured before dipping her head low and trailing kisses along the smooth skin right above the top making sure to snake her tongue out and lick at the warm flesh aswell.

"Fai wait...should we..." but Buffy trailed off with a small gasp when Faith had dipped lower and captured a nipple through the straining material.

Sucking and nipping at the bud she smiled wickedly as Buffy's hands flew to her head trying to keep her there but again Faith moved away before she could get too comfortable. Faith then led her lips along Buffy's left shoulder and gently slid the strap down her arm following that aswell with small feather light kisses.

Understanding by now that Faith wanted to kill her through torturous pleasure Buffy just stood there clenching her fists by her side and moaned as Faith nipped at her skin "Faith..." she let out with a slight moan.

"Hmm?" Faith responded not really paying attention to her at the moment because she had finally just slid the top off of the panting blonde and was now busy staring at the half naked slayer. Running her hands down both arms she felt the goose bumps and tried to sooth them away then leaned forward and caught Buffy's lips in a gently but chaste kiss silencing whatever Buffy was about to say.

Faith could feel Buffy flush up against her and was breathing heavily herself but continued on with her slow and deliberate exploration of what was once denied to her. Grabbing Buffy by the waist Faith switched positions with her and slammed her against the wall with such force that the wind was knocked out of the surprised blonde and squealed slightly as the cool wall hit her overheated skin.

Muffling her squeal Faith had crashed her lips down on hers with bruising force and started up another passionate kiss, both slayers fighting for dominance with their mouths and tongues.

Buffy was squirming slightly as a barrage of feelings invaded her system then groaned in protest as Faith once again broke away from her Oh no you don't! tightening her arms Buffy tried to pull the brunette back and was pleased as Faith relented and placed light teasing kisses on her mouth.

Placing one last kiss on her mouth Faith leant back and deliberately slid her body down the blonde's body making sure that the material of her top rubbed against the achingly hard nipples poking out at her.

Kissing down Faith made sure to avoid Buffy's breasts and moved lower to place kisses once again to the sensitive stomach. Faith had found out long ago that Buffy was very sensitive once it came to her stomach and knew for a fact that it turned her on that she was paying attention to the flesh there.

Sucking and placing small bites Faith held onto the blonde's waist and felt Buffy running her hands through her hair. Stopping Faith grabbed at the hands and shoved them to Buffy's side, looking up at the blonde Faith huskily commanded for her to keep them there and was satisfied when the blonde gave her a slight nod of acceptance.

Satisfied Faith continued with tasting the salty skin before her and smiled wickedly at each moan and groan that escaped the older slayers lips. She could smell how aroused her slayer was and dipped her tongue into the cute belly button and bit down gently and caught the blonde's hips as they jerked forward.

Chuckling Faith looked up at the flushed blonde "like that huh?" she spoke in a seductive whisper. Leisurely Faith began making her way up the blondes body and again avoided placing her mouth where Buffy wanted them to be.

Buffy was sweating slightly with the effort of keeping her hands by her sides, fighting off the urge to just grab Faiths head and place her mouth on her aching nipple. "Please" she begged when she couldn't take Faith tantalizingly kissing near where she needed her.

Faith's hands were busy once again running along her sides lightly evoking goose bumps to appear along the smooth skin. Ducking her head down and aligning it with a hard nub, Faith gently blew hot air and watched in fascination as it swelled and hardened even more.

Biting down on her lip Buffy tried desperately to hold in the groan lodged in her throat. She knew she must resemble something close to a tomato because she had never felt this hot before. She was sweating and breathing in deeply trying to fight off her dominant urge to just grab Faith and shove her where she most definitely needed her, but she recognized the fact that Faith needed this control over her and she was willing to give it to her but fuck! I can't take much more! she thought desperately.

Without warning Faith had grabbed onto the last article of clothing I had on and had yanked it down my legs kneeling once again in front of me. I was slightly embarrassed at being exposed to her but my mind shut down again once I regained my senses and felt the teasing touches of Faiths fingers drawing circles around and on my breast of course still avoiding my nipples

Faith was speechless, not that much talking was happening between the two but as she was allowed to view Buffy's wet slick sex she could barely have a coherent thought. Taking in a deep breath Faith shut her eyes and felt a wave of pleasure hit her as the musky scent invaded her. She brought her hands down and lightly placed them on Buffy's waist before bringing them down to trace lightly up and down the inside of her thighs.

Smiling as she heard Buffy's throaty moan she encouraged the blonde to spread her legs a bit more before leaning in a wickedly blowing gently. Faith amusedly quirked a brow when she heard the thump as Buffy hit her head against the wall in frustration.

What is she trying to do...Kill me Buffy thought in her haze of arousal.

Faith stood up quickly and waited for Buffy to reveal her glazed eyes to her having finished teasing her and wanting to move on. She watched as Buffy tried to even her breathing by clenching and unclenching her hands by her sides and patiently waited for her to look at her.

When finally she saw Buffy open her eyes Faith didn't waste time and dove in for a searing kiss.

Buffy for her part slammed her eyes shut and was hit all at once as Faith kissed her then simultaneously dropping her head down to her left and capturing her hard nub biting down and entering her.

"Ungh...God...Fuck!" Buffy moaned out and grunted as Faith started entering her quicker and quicker with each thrust. The only sound in the apartment was the heavy breathing and the sloppy sound of fingers entering a wet pussy.

Faith watched enraptured as Buffy slowly let go and ducked down again to suck on a nipple.

"Oh Fuck, fuck...God...dont stop...ohh...Fuck! Fuck! Fai...I'm...God...Fai, Fai, Fuck! Fuck! Fuh! FUUUUCK! FAITH!"

Startled at how quick Buffy had came Faith ignored the ringing in her ear and pinched a nipple waiting patiently for the blonde to ride out her climax before swiftly moving the blonde to her bedroom and placing her at the edge of her bed dropping between her legs and gently lapping up and tasting the tangy wetness.

"Oh my god" Buffy groaned out and couldn't help the involuntary jerk of her hips already feeling the slow build of tension coiling in her stomach as Faith licked and teased her pussy.

Swirling her tongue around expertly and scrapping her teeth along her lips she reacted to however Buffy's moans told her to.

"Please...oh please" Buffy unashamedly begged as she gripped at the sheets by her side still following the no touching rule.

Picking up the pace and holding on to Buffy's waist she shoved her tongue as far up her hole as it would go and nudged her clit with her nose hearing the muffled moans above her.

Buffy had clamped her thighs around Faiths head desperate for some sort of control and jerked her hips into her mouth as much as she could seeking out Faith's tongue. She could feel the sweat rolling down her body and paid it no mind as she focused on the assault of frustrating pleasure Faith was providing her. "Unhg Fai please..." Buffy hears herself beg once more. "please...please...oh God! Oh...oohh...oh, oh, uh...Fuck! Ungh! Don't stop mmm! Oh God! Oh Goddd! Fai...Fuck, fuck, Shiiiiiit!"

Quick to insert two fingers in, Faith started pumping and was satisfied at the low groan that Buffy emitted.

Not quite recovered from the recent orgasm Buffy breathlessly got out "Ungh Fai...again?"

But Faith was too busy to answer the tired and disbelieving voice.

"Mmmm" Buffy let the throaty moan escape and couldn't hold back, arching into the mouth she clasped onto Faith head and drew her into her more.

"Ungh...ungh...ungh..." Faith heard above her rhythmically in time with her thrusting fingers as they delved in and out, in and out, in and out, exploring and wriggling inside from time to time. Feeling that Buffy was near the edge again Faith picked up the pace and latched her lips to the engorged clit and sucked.

Buffy let loose on a squeal, half shock and half pleasure filled. "Oh my GOD! Faaiiiiiiii!

In, out, in, out, faster and harder Buffy just laid there panting and desperately gripping onto Faiths head.

"Don't stop...dont stop Fai...oh fuck...i'm close...i'm close! Oh my God! Ungh...I'm, I'm...Faaiiiittthhhh!"

Faith didn't stop though and continued her assault flicking at the sensitive clit and letting the blonde slowly grind into her slowing down her fingers to a stop letting the blonde recover slightly before starting up and with her fingers buried deep and the continued flicking of her tongue she curled her fingers up and found Buffy's G-spot.

Buffy was once again sent over with a squeal and couldn't believe that her body went through another soaring orgasm so soon after another. "Faaiiii...God...stop...I can't...ohhh...can't...Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck...not again...Shhhiiittt!" Breathing heavily and with her eyes clenched shut slowly grinding against the brunette.

"Fai please" Buffy got out after she came and realized that the brunette was still going at her.

Knowing that Buffy could take one more Faith started off by licking up and down the red puffy lips gently building up the tension and waiting for the inevitable grinding she was expecting. Pulling her forward Faith expertly slid her hand down and started a gentle probe of her slayers tuckered anus.

Buffy gasped from shock at the sudden attention before a strangled moan erupted deep within her throat as the sensations assaulted her hyper sensitive nerves. She couldn't believe that she was again on the edge of another orgasm after the many that she had already been through. She was grateful that this one was slow to build up but was desperate for the release.

Faith tongue fucked at Buffy's clit while her fingers had again set to work on her hole and the gentle probing of Buffy's ass was just teasingly entering her and as she felt Buffy start to convulse Faith ripped her mouth away.

"What the...HOLY Shhiiiiitttt! Oh my Goddd!"

Faith had pushed into her hard making sure to bang her palm against her clit while curling her fingers upwards and finally letting her pinky which was probing the blonds ass insert itself and clamping down on an unexpecting nipple.

"Fuck! FUCK! FUUUCCKK!" Faith heard Buffy scream out louder than she had before and smiled ferally lapping up the juices spilling forth.

Satisfied that she had lapped up every drop of Buffy cum she slowly crawled up the bed and smiled fondly at the now unconscious slayer, wrapping her arms around the blonde Faith positioned her under the covers and gently slid in behind her slayer.

"I love you" Faith let out emotionally allowing now for her bottled up feelings to come forth as the girl wrapped up in her arms slept on unaware. The flow of tears sliding down her cheeks escaping as she gave herself to the physical and emotional exhaustion doubt and uncertainty clouding her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. OM4

Title: Obsidian Moonlight

Rating: R

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Summary: Want, Take, Have was all it was supposed to be...just never accounted for feelings to get involved. AU.

What the Fuck? opening her eyes Faith looked around confused for a moment at what had disturbed her restful sleep. Jerking up into a sitting position, sleep pushed aside she realized her phone was ringing.

shit, shit, where did I put you she scurried around the room silently picking off the floor discarded items until she finally found the small phone.

"Hello" she whispered and became distracted as she looked over at her bed and watched the beautiful blonde watch her with a small sultry smile, stretching provocatively. Feeling her heart speed up and the heat enter her cheeks Faith watched on as Buffy put on a show for her. Walking over to the bed in a daze Buffy had reached out for her hand and had slowly brought it up to her lips, placing a soft kiss to her palm not losing eye contact. The jolt of pleasure that shot through Faith almost made her drop the phone she was holding.

"Faith!" The unexpected voice in her ear made her jump and realize that she had answered the phone a few moments go.

"Hello?" She asked again trying to focus on whoever was on the other line instead of the woman in her bed; naked, sexy and gazing at her with heated eyes that Faith wanted to just-

"Where are you?" I hear the person on the other line ask cutting off her lustful thoughts.

"uhh..." Still having no clue as to who she was talking to.

"Faith!" And finally it hits me and I unconsciously step away from the blonde not seeing the hurt once again flash in her eyes.

Avoiding eye contact with the blonde Faith turned her back on her and started making her way outside the room to take the call.

"Shit T! I'm sorry...I lost track of time, do you still wana meet up?"

The echo of Faiths departing words bounced around the room and Buffy felt her heart clench and the stirring of hurt engulf her body immobilizing her for a moment as the reality of the situation hit her Oh my god. What have we done? Getting out of bed and walking stiffly into the bathroom, Buffy cringed with each step as her muscled ached in places that she would gladly of liked to forget why they hurt.

I'm such an ass, I should have stopped it...she didn't even look at me when she realized who it was she was talking to lowering her head Buffy steeled herself up not wanting to over react so soon and stepped under the warm spray of water letting the pressure of the flow sooth out her aching muscles.

Faith finished up the call and took a deep breath mentally preparing herself to face her sister slayer hmm I don't think that term of endearment is good anymore...not after...this is so not the point...gotta get this over with

Walking into the room confidently she was surprised that the blonde wasn't there then sighed a little in relief when she finally noticed the shower goin off. trying to watch me off probably

Walking over to Buffy's room Faith sat there facing the door to the bathroom and waited for the blonde to step out.

"Hey" she said tentively when Buffy walked through the steam filled door.

Buffy just glanced at the brunette surprised that she was in her room but playing it off, not sparing her another look and knowing full well that Faith was watching her every move Buffy walked over to her drawer and got out a set pair of undies and bra that Buffy had splurged on from Victoria Secret.

Back turned to Faith Buffy allowed a slightly evil smirk to grace her lips before voicing her question making sure her voice was neutral not giving away anything she was feeling.

"When are you meeting her" and straight after the question was out of her mouth Buffy dropped the robe to the ground and casually turned to face the gawking Faith not letting her face show any amusement as Faith dragged her eyes away from her body What you can't even look at me now? Couple hours ago you had your tongue so far up me I thought you were trying to crawl inside!" Buffy thought snidely but refused to let it show because she was unsure as to where they stood well actually your naked and Faith is on your bed...SHUT UP! she screamed internally then closed her eyes for a moment great I'm goin insane...Does sex with Faith do this to all the girls she sleeps with...coz I gotta say-

"B..."Faith didn't know what to say, she was still recovering from Buffy's bold move just a moment ago but she knew she had to say something otherwise...well like Buffy said their friendship won't last with this kind of strain on it. Resigning herself to first answer the blonde's question she kept her face down, partially because she couldn't look at Buffy right now and partially because she was tempted to do more than just talk.

"We planned to meet in a bit yeah..."

God could you be any more lame? Faith berated herself and went to open her mouth to say something else but realized that she didn't know what to say shit now what? How the fuck do I handle this...

Don't...don't ask!...she'll know you care then but before she could clamp down on her tongue Buffy asked in a meek soft voice "Are you..." clearing her throat and regaining some strength behind her voice "Are you leaving now?"

The silence in the room was deafening, both slayers avoided looking at eachother before finally Faith looked up at the blonde, held her gaze and said "No...I was thinking maybe...uhh...we could talk or some shit..."

smooth Faith... But Faith ignored her inner musings and watched as the blonde shifted her weight from side to side. Sitting there Faith finally started to understand the actual reality that this situation would bring to her once almost perfect world. I had it great and I blew it...all for pussy! But fuck! what a puss- She slammed that thought to the side and waited with baited breath for Buffy to pass judgment on the situation.

As the silence roared on Faith was getting a little anxious "Please B...say somthin" she ignored the fact that her voice held a tinge of pleading and searched out the blondes eyes trying to silently communicate that she desperately wanted for things to be ok. Pfft...as okay as having your bestfriend molest you then the next day bring you to several screaming orgasms!

Clenching her fist in frustration at the un responsive blonde and her sick thoughts Faith was slowly going crazy.

All of a sudden Buffy finally broke the silence.

"What do you want me to say?" Faith cringed at the monotone voice and felt her apprehension grow.

"Well...I dunno...you could start with your thoughts?" she questioned even though it was supposed to be a statement yeah then you can share with me your feelings, then we can both have a fuckin cry, then maybe more sex...sounds like a plan. If Buffy could hear my thoughts now she thought wickedly Shit! Focus Faith...so not the time for insane Faith to make an appearance

Buffy had been staring at the floor wanting and desperate to get a hold on her feelings but found it extremely difficult Fuck you Fai...you did this! she stood there a moment then looked up and locked gazes with the wide eyed Faith aware that her eyes were moist with un shed tears.

"Was I just a fuck?" she got out in a small and insecure voice but with enough drive behind it to knock the air out of Faith who sat there with a stunned face at the so out of left field question.

What the Fuck?

"What the Fuck?" she repeated out loud dumbstruck and at a loss for words. did she really just ask that?

"Did you really just ask that" still trying to recover from the shock.

Buffy stood her ground of course and a single angry tear escaped her eyes as she got some of her pride back and glared at the still floundering brunette.

"You heard me. Now I want an answer" hands on her hips and her infamous glare on her face she stared Faith down.

Faith shot up from the bed and stepped towards the blonde "Jesus fucking Christ B! Of course your not just some fuck...shit how can you...I thought that...Fuck Buffy of course not, do you look like a whore?"

Buffy's face melted into one of rage but before she could scream back Faith had wrapped her up in her arms.

"Shit...sorry that came out wrong...what I meant to say is...I wouldn't use you that way B...I thought you'd know that...I was just shocked by the question...Stop struggling B and listen!" she said exasperated as Buffy kept trying to squirm out of her arms "I never actually thought about it...but I need to know that you know how important you are to me...funny timing for such a convo but bear with me yeah?" Sighing and stepping away from the blonde Faith started to fidget and pace.

"I...I'm not good with my emotions...I'm fucking scared of em B...showing them, letting them out whatever...and yet somehow..." stopping and looking up at her "you always bring out the best and worst in me...not that I mind of course" she rushes to explain "just that ya know...it's fact...your my other half...as corny as that fucking sounds but it's true...I am who I am and live how I live and do things the way I do because I have you there with me...Fuck!...I'm not making sense here huh" Faith scratches the back of her neck and glances at the unresponsive blonde, then in a more softer tender voice that surprised Faith she continued.

"It's always you and me B...and the thought that I've fucked things up tears at me something fierce...if you le...leave me...I'd be clueless without ya, so if what happened between us was a one off...or whatever...I need you to talk to me...coz that's how's it's always been...me reactin off what you think or say"

Buffy walked over to her bed and sat stiffly just throwing Faiths words around in her head.

"I need you B...I don't want to loose us...just tell me how you feel, show me that we can work through this or whatever...assure me that were still ice" Faith had kneeled in front of her and it wasn't lost on the blonde how that position as well as Faith's words basically screamed out at her that Faith was begging for her to co-operate.

"Well..." Buffy started "In all honesty Fai...I don't know how I feel"

Nodding her head and ignoring the tight clench in her gut she kept eye contact with Buffy as she began talking again.

"I mean it's not everyday I sleep with a girl not to mention said girl is my room mate and as close to me as sisters go...which sorta adds the 'eww' in this huh?" Buffy trying to crack a joke to ease the stifling tension but Faith seemed determined to keep it serious.

"I don't know Fai...I'm confused as to what happened...half of me is like yay...yummy sex with Faith while the other is like 'What have you done' sorta thing. It's tearing at me too...and on top of that is the pressure of realizing that I may of had stronger than platonic feelings for you...and that's scary because I...I just...I don't want things to change...but I kinda do...like...Shit Faith you make me so confused!" Buffy growled out in frustration at last ending her little babble session.

Sighing and taking in calm breaths Buffy stared into Faiths dark eyes and felt her heart constrict "You make me happy Fai...Happier with anyone than I've ever been...and that's scary for me because me being happy always ends up with a big ripping out my heart type thing...and I know I need you...I can even say with confidence that I want you...but can you accept that maybe I don't want to risk loving you?"

wow...way to rip my heart out B! Faith thought as her body froze up with despair.

Buffy sat up a bit and grabbed at Faith's hands willing her to look back at her, flinching slightly at the empty void she saw in the usually vibrant eyes. "wait let me finish...your always droning on about how courageous I am...and maybe I should live up to it...but I need you to be patient with me...I don't know how you feel and I'm only talking about the way I feel so just bare with me...the way I feel about you...there are no words for it...I know I get lonely when your gone, I know I feel like the luckiest person alive everytime you smile at me, I know that when you buy me gifts it's because you want to share a piece of your experience with me, I know that when ever we argue I get hurt a lot more than I should, I know that its not totally platonic to want to shove you on the ground and have my wicked way with you, I know it's not right to steal glances at you when your not looking and heat up at the sight, I know it's not right that I dream of you and deny it the next morning...But above all that I know it's not right to sit here with you after what happened earlier and say I don't love you when I do..."

Buffy gasped at her admission and Faith's head shot up and watched the blondes eyes widened at her words.

oh shit...did I just say that?

did she just say that?

"Oh god Fai I...I-"

"Do you mean that" Faith cut off Buffy's panic attack with a harsh commanding voice standing up in front of the blonde and towering over her.

yeah Faith scare the answer out of her she thought sarcastically and dropped down to her knees again hugging the blonde around the waist and burying her head in Buffy's shoulder.

please mean it, please mean it, please mean it Faith silently begged as her hold on Buffy tightened as if holding onto her tight enough would provoke the answer she wanted.

Feeling wetness on her cheek Faith looked up and saw the scared yet happy look on Buffy's face and a slow spread of happiness began to fill her body.

"You meant it?" she queried again and almost whopped in joy as Buffy stared her in the eyes not holding anything back and slowly moved in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips murmuring "I meant it"

Buffy watched as the light that had disappeared momentarily came back full force in her slayers eyes and felt a smile curl her lips.

"So...sex now?" Faith asked after a moment breaking the beautiful spell they had goin.

Scrunching up her face at Faith tact "Ungh! Faith...way to ruin the mood!"

Faith let her smirk cross her face not at all disturbed and happy that she could once again resume her bad ass self.

"tsk, tsk slayer...you should know better than that" nipping at Buffy's soft flesh Faith hid her smile from the blonde.

Buffy sat there confused as to what Faith said huh? Know better than what?

"Huh?"

"The mood baby...I can always get you into it" wriggling her eye brows Faith leaned in and captured the amused blondes lips and reveling in the fact that she could now kiss the blonde anytime-

Ripping away from the blonde Faith gave her an enquiring look "what does this mean for us B?"

shit you just had to ruin it Faith...Fuck aren't you tired of the heart to heart bullshit...you were about to get some!

Faith once again ignored the evil voice in her head and watched Buffy closely.

"Well for starters...Tracy...has to go, I'm a one woman kinda girl Fai...and if you want anything with me...it's strictly me and no one else" pausing Buffy blushed "that is if you want anything with me"

"Are you fucking insane!" Faith basically screamed at her, which made Buffy jump slightly "Of course I want to be with you...It's all I've ever wanted from you...of course not that your friendship was bad...but" looking at Buffy's body Faith quirked a brow "have you seen your body...I want that all to my self...for me to touch, have, take anywhere I want it anytime I want it" her voice grew deep by the end and Buffy felt her body heat up in reaction to Faiths possessive words.

"On a serious note though..." Faith took Buffy's hand in hers and looked Buffy in the face and placed her hand on her heart "feel that?" she asked and Buffy just nodded "I'm not gonna sprout poetry but know that...as long as it's beating B...there's no other person helping it along but you, never has been...you own it, as you've owned me for quite some time now" Faith sat there her heart pounding "I...I can't tell you in words how I feel right now...but know that I feel the same way you do about me and there's nothing more in this world that I want than to be able to call you mine"

Buffy sat there, clueless on how to react...she knew she wanted to jump up and scream with joy...but that would freak Faith out...she knew she wanted to repeat what she said earlier but knew that would freak Faith out...so she settled on what came naturally to them; sarcastic banter.

"Wow Fai...I think you missed your true calling, that was pretty deep" Buffy giggled at the mock outrage that flashed across Faith's face.

"I'll give you deep" she growled out huskily and pounced on the unsuspecting blonde instantly ripping the sexy lingerie from her body.

Buffy had stopped giggling and had threaded her hands through the raven locks as Faith locked her mouth on her nipple making her moan out.

Faith smirked "better than our tickling wars" she stated smugly.

"Faii..." she gasped out as Faith had suddenly entered her making her thrust up in immediate response.

Faith just gave her a knowing look before sliding down her body placing kisses here and there as she worked her way down in between the blonde's thighs.

"Admit it" she said drawing out her words so the exhaled breath hit the blonde's clit sensually.

Buffy was to far gone to process what Faith was talking about "unhg! Fai ad...admit wha...what?" she asked as best she could.

"that this is better than our tickling fights" Faith had two fingers buried deep into Buffy and was currently swirling her fingers around and watching as Buffy's flesh flushed and her breathing increased.

"mmm hmmmm" Buffy moaned out distractedly hoping that would placate whatever the brunette was talking about.

Faith just chuckled and dove in wanting to relieve the blonde who had started to desperately seek out her touch.

All of a sudden Faith found her self dragged up from her position and pinned under the panting slayer.

Her green eyes dark from lust Faith was amused and turned on by the sight watching Buffy trail her eyes hungrily over Faith's form.

"See something you like B?" she drawled out casually liking her position very much and deliberately licking her still moist lips as Buffy looked back at her.

Seeing her eyes darken Faiths smirk grew.

"Off" Buffy commanded at once tugging at Faiths tank top "need touch" Buffy grunted grinding against Faiths thigh.

guess cave Buffy comes out to play when she's horny too Faith thought amused while sitting up and taking off her top.

Faith sat like that a moment longer as she felt Buffy lean down and capture a nipple skipping foreplay and just going for it.

"Jessuusss" Faith hissed out tossing the top aside and making a grab for the golden locks.

Buffy assumed she should have felt a little embarrassed by how she was acting but sensibility had flown out the window as soon as Faith had exposed her beautiful tits to her.

tits...God how dirty...how sexy... the thought flitted across Buffy's hyperactive mind a moment before she focused solely on her impending orgasm. Grinding a little harder and faster against Faith, moaning against the nipple in her mouth Buffy went cross eyed and grabbed at Faiths waits grinder a little harder and faster as she rode out her orgasm.

"Ungh...Fuck...fuck...mmmm...almost...so close...Fai...Fai...oh...ohhh...ohhhh...Yessss!" Buffy moaned out as she came on top of Faith.

Faith had just watched in awe and surprise as the blonde fucked herself on her leg.

Spent, Buffy collapsed on top of the brunette and snuggled before rolling them over so Faith was on top.

Faith was confused she had expected that the blonde had wanted some cuddle time.

Buffy tugged at the younger slayers shorts "Off. Now!" she commanded in a breathless voice and at Faiths infamous arched brow look she adapted her sultry innocent look.

Holy shit! Since when did she ever have that look Faith thought with the last amount of blood that was still in her head.

Licking her lips slowly and gazing at Faith watching her eyes further dilate she made her voice deep, seductive and commanding "I want you to take your shorts off, climb on my face so I can fuck you Fai..."

Faith slammed her eyes shut and quickly scooted to take her shorts off before self consciously positioning herself so she was straddling the blondes face.

She bit her lip and looked down at the green eyes staring up at her mischievously.

Licking her lips once more she brought her hands up and held onto Faiths waist.

"Let's test that saying out shall we?" Buffy murmured before persuading Faith to lower herself down so Buffy could get her first taste of her.

huh? Saying? what is she...OHH SHIIIT!

"FUCK!" she squealed out to her astonishment at the first light stroke of Buffy's tongue and got on all fours above the blondes working tongue.

Buffy stopped when she felt Faith position herself and remembered last night. Motioning for Faith to stay up right she waited for Faith to comply before diving back it and listening to Faiths moans and groans this time.

"Play with your tits Faith!" she commanded between licks.

Both were a little surprised at the command but Faith followed it none the less and groaned as she gave her breasts the attention they craved.

"B...Jesus...mmmm...right there...oh Fuck...soo good baby...right there...faster B...more...fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't stop...don't stop...God B...mmmm, ohhh, oh, oh, uh,oh, ungh! Fuck! Right there...don't stop...please...oh please, pleasepleasemorefaster, faster, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckFUUUCCCKKK!"

Faith started thrashing above the blonde and bit down on her lip and groaned deeply as she finally came on top of Buffy grinding her face down onto the blonde's eager mouth.

Slipping off the blondes face in sated exhaustion, Faith laid there and moved slightly to accommodate the now snuggly blonde.

A few minutes went by as both slayers caught their breath before Buffy broke the silence "so...was the saying right?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice and again Faith has struck dumb as to what the hell the blonde was referring to.

Leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the blondes head she asked gently "what saying B?"

Buffy smirked and trailed her finger around Faith's areoles "oh you know...I'm a good lover because I practice on my self..."

Faith chocked at the bold statement and peered down as Buffy's sparkling eyes looked back at her.

A grin broke out across her face "why you little minx...who the fuck are you? and what have you done to my slayer?"

Buffy just giggled and snuggled deeper into Faith.

"I love you Fai...it's like I've always felt like this...I don't expect you to understand why I'm saying it so soon...but I know I feel it and I aint gonna hide it from you" she whispered into the skin and tightened her hold on the brunette.

"Ditto" Faith murmured and was about to fully relax when the shrill of her phone could be heard from her room.

"Whoever that is has the worst timing ever!" Buffy growled out as she let go of Faith and watched her pad out of her room through the bathroom and disappeared into her own room. Buffy was staring up at the ceiling happily and waited for her lover to come back.

10 minutes later though Buffy was getting impatient and went to go find the brunette, but as she got up Faith shuffled in with a very reserved look adorning her face.

Buffy arched her brow at Faith when she saw she was dressed to go out.

"Where ya goin?" she asked chirpily still on her high.

"Tracy's.."

bye, bye to my happy high Buffy thought sulkily.

"Oh" came her reply not really knowing how to respond.

"Remember I had plans with her today..." Faith continued lamely.

Buffy just nodded and watched as Faith shuffled her feet.

"So...uhh...guess you better leave then" she mumbled dejectedly and turning her back on the brunette.

Faith shut her eyes and walked over to the sulking blonde lying beside her and wrapping an arm around her "hey..." she whispered by her ear "this doesn't change anything B...your still my girl...but I owe it to Tracy to be straight up with her ya know...plus...I made a commitment remember"

Buffy moodily nodded her head still refusing to look at Faith jealousy rearing it ugly head great one moment I'm on top of the fucking world, coming down from yummy sex then the next I get to watch my lover prance off with another gorgeous female...what joy it is to be me

Knowing Faith had to remedy the situation she shoved her pride to the side and started talking "Buffy listen...remember before when I said I couldn't tell you how I felt?" she waited a moment licking at her dry lips and scrunching up her eyes "The reason why I can't do that is because...Love isn't enough...It's got nothing on what I feel for you...the word that is...so uhh...so..." trying to come up with something Faith paused for a moment "so I'm gonna try and maybe come up with something more symbolic to say to you" Looking around the room she saw a small spoon by Buffy's bed side table and reached over for it.

"see this...this can be what I use to say to you...this small object can be the symbol for what I feel for you...all my emotions, thoughts and shit...so uh...B as goofy and as corny as this is sounding and believe me it's fucking corny...baby I spoon you" Faith paused "a lot" she added as an after thought.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little before turning over and placing a soft kiss on the blushing brunette grateful for the way Faith seemed to flawlessly always set her insecurities at ease...and make her laugh while she's doing it.

"I spoon you too Fai" might aswell go with it...God I love this girl the blonde thought happily as she snuggled into her lover.

Oh my god somebody kill me now! What have I become?...I'm a fucking nancy! Oh but hey...would ya look at that...she likes it...trust me to fall for the biggest most complicated girly girl! Faith said as she relished in the tender kisses Buffy was showering her with.

"Now look who's the dork" Buffy mumbled in between kisses.

"Oh but I work ya better than any whale could B" Faith retorted tiring of the delicate kisses and capturing Buffy's lips in an intense kiss.

After awhile Faith regretfully separated from the blonde and got up to leave. Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek Faith walked over to the door.

"I'll give ya a call later k?"

"K" Buffy responded smiling.

Faith returned the smile but didn't return home that night.

AN: hope ya'll like it...review and holla at me...sorry gone all gangsta there...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.


End file.
